Paint
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine is stressed out with exams and Sebastian finds a very creative way for him to relieve stress.


_**A/N:** In celebration of the Mayan Apocalypse, I bring you this fic which is completely unrelated to the end of the world. This is actually a fic inspired by the rather hot painting sex scene in the movie "J'ai tué ma mère". To my dear readers, **if you enjoy this, please rec and review it**. Also, I have a tumblr where I post Seblaine fanart and drabbles that are not available here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

PAINT

Blaine let out a sigh as he stared at the page before him. He had been on the same problem for the past three hours and he just couldn't understand why he was having so much trouble with the equation. The finals were fast approaching in one week and he was definitely not ready.

It was times like these that he really regretted taking organic chemistry this year. But no, it was a necessary evil for his major; a safety net in case his other major – the artsy one as his parents called it – didn't work out.

"Babe?"

"I'm still over here." As much as Blaine hated to admit it, sometimes he was rather envious of his boyfriend. Sebastian seemed to have this uncanny ability to master every subject there was with little effort. Just once Blaine would like to have that kind of skills, just once.

"You should take a break."

Blaine almost did a double take when he saw what Sebastian was wearing. "Short-sleeved shirt and overall?"

"You'll see." Sebastian walked around to stand behind Blaine before gently pulling him up from the chair. "Come on, this will be fun."

"I've got finals next week, and unlike somebody, I'm not a genius." Blaine looked pointedly at his text book.

"You've been at it all weekend; the law of diminishing returns has long set in." Sebastian steered Blaine toward the direction of one of their spare rooms in the apartment. It was strange to see Sebastian this enthusiastic about something, and Blaine simply didn't have it in his heart to say no. "Now _this_ should help you relax."

For a moment, Blaine just stood dumbfounded as he stared at their spare and unfurnished room. Instead of being bare as usual, there were at least a dozen cans of paint opened and set atop layers of newspapers. On the other corner of the room were a large set of paintbrushes, laid out and ready for use.

"Put this on." Sebastian threw an apron at Blaine, who barely managed to catch it before it smacked him in the face.

"Are we painting the walls?" In spite of his skepticism, Blaine put the apron on anyway. If they were painting the room, why did they need that many colors?

"And you call yourself an artist." Sebastian sighed. "No, it's not painting in the conventional sense. We're making art." At Blaine's quizzical look, Sebastian continued. "Here, allow me demonstrate."

With those words, Sebastian picked up a paint brush and dipped it in red paint. He then approached the wall until he was three feet away and flung the paint onto the wall. An irregular splatter of red scattered across the white floor, its crimson creating a stark if not slightly disturbing contrast against the snow white wall.

"We're splattering paint onto the wall?" It wasn't that Blaine minded it, but this was supposed to be Sebastian's study, and he really couldn't imagine his boyfriend be willing to put up with something like this. "We're dripping?"

"We take turns and use whichever color we want." Sebastian handed Blaine a clean paintbrush. "Your turn."

"I have an exam."

"Twenty minutes." Sebastian insisted. "Twenty minutes and you can go back to studying."

Blaine eyed the paintbrush for a moment before dipping it into blue paint. Twenty minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides, this seemed fun; it was certainly something he would've wanted to do with Sebastian if he wasn't so stressed out with school. With the paintbrush now in hand, Blaine studied the white wall and splattered a few streaks of blue across the white surface.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sebastian shook his head. "And you're supposed to be the artistic one." Sebastian took another paintbrush and dipped it in green paint this time before dipping the first paintbrush in red again. He then proceeded to add a few more streaks across the white wall, painting it with red and green.

"Christmas colors, really?" Blaine scoffed. He could definitely beat that.

"Better than your depressing blue." Sebastian countered, a wide grin on his face. "Well then, show me what you've got."

If there was one other thing that Blaine could do just as well as singing and dancing, it would be painting. He could feel his competitiveness kicked in at Sebastian's challenge.

"Let's see if you can really create a masterpiece in oh, fifteen minutes now." Sebastian held up his wrist and tapped at his watch. "Come on, killer."

At the sound of that nickname, Blaine could feel his own lips twitching up. Oh, he would kill this all right. He would show Sebastian. Walking over to his left, Blaine dragged a few buckets of paint in different colors over before proceeding to dip the paintbrushes into the myriad of colors and flung the wet paint onto the wall.

"Ha! What do you say to that?" Blaine turned around and smirked at his boyfriend. The previously white wall was now filled with blast of colors that interwove and overlaid one another. In spite of the many colors that were interspersed and layered atop one another, they didn't seem to clash at all.

"Hmm … Not bad, I suppose." Sebastian looked contemplatively at the wall. "But I think it still needs a little something something." Blaine watched on with curiosity as Sebastian proceeded to immerse his paintbrush in white paint. "You know what would look even better?"

"With white paint on a white wall?" Blaine frowned.

"Who said it's going on the white wall?" There was a gleam in Sebastian's green eyes, and that was all the warning Blaine received before Sebastian made a swipe at him. The tip of the brush caught Blaine right on the juncture of his neck and shoulder before making its way across his shirt and over the apron.

"Sebastian!" Blaine was too shocked to decide whether he should be angry or amused.

"What? You don't like this?" Sebastian made another swipe, this time the paint landed on Blaine's arm. "Or this?" Another smear on his pants. "Or do you have a problem with this?" Blaine now had a bit of white in his hair.

"Sebastian Smythe!" Two can play that game. Not bothering with choosing colors, Blaine retaliated in kind, inundating his boyfriend with his share of paint attacks, smearing and swiping at Sebastian where Blaine could reach.

Sebastian just laughed in response as he tried to dodge away, sneaking in his own jabs here and there whenever possible. Feeling a bit frustrated, Blaine grabbed the nearest paint bucket next to him and splashed Sebastian with it.

The paint hit Sebastian squarely on the chest.

For a moment, Sebastian was silent and frozen in place, as if he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Uncertainly and worry started to stir inside of Blaine when after a few minutes, his boyfriend was still glued to the spot. Had he gone too far this time?

"Sebas—Whoa!" Blaine felt the wind knocked out of him when Sebastian lunged at Blaine.

"You're not allowed near paintbrushes or paint anymore, Anderson!" Sebastian tried to reach for the bucket of paint but Blaine twisted out of the way laughing. Sebastian looked absolutely ridiculous like this with purple paint coloring his clothes and a few splatter of purple on his face. "Give me that!"

Blaine dipped his brush into the purple paint and when Sebastian was near, he swiped at his boyfriend, painting part of his forehead the same shade. "All right, that's it. You are so going to pay for this!"

Dropping the almost empty bucket of purple paint onto the newspaper covered floor, Blaine tried to dodge out of Sebastian's grasp as Sebastian tried to catch him.

"Drop your weapon now, Anderson!" That was the last thing Blaine heard before he felt Sebastian's arm closed around his middle and they both crashed onto the floor. "Gimme that!"

"Hell no! You're just bitter that I'm good at this!" Blaine tried to keep his brush out of Sebastian's reach, laughing when his boyfriend struggled to take it away from him. Blaine knew that his clothes were probably ruined now, but he didn't care. He actually couldn't remember when was the last time he had this much fun doing something so silly. As Sebastian tried to make a grab for the paintbrush again, Blaine threw it to the far corner of the room where it was out of both of their reach.

"Dammit." Sebastian tried to wipe away the paint on his forehead but only ended up smearing more of it across his face.

"Told you I'm good." Sebastian's weight on top of him was both solid and comforting, and at this close proximity, Blaine was pretty sure that he could feel how fast Sebastian's heart was beating. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and noticed that his green eyes seemed to be turning darker by the moment as his pupils dilated. They were so close to each other that Blaine could feel the air from Sebastian's breathing hitting his face.

"Too good, actually." That was the last thing Sebastian said before he crushed his mouth to Blaine's.

The sensation of Sebastian's lips on his was hot, bruising, and searing. It was like a floodgate had burst open after having been shut for way too long, where the pent up frustration and repressed desire had ebbed and bubbled over, breaking the dam when they just couldn't be reined in any longer. Blaine responded to the kiss readily, pulling Sebastian's head down to capture another kiss, tugging his boyfriend's lower lip almost a little too roughly before slipping his tongue inside, tasting Sebastian and trying to remember what he had missed the past three weeks when he had been so engrossed and stressed over his studies.

Frantic hands pulled at clothes and Blaine almost ripped off the apron before he started working on tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it in the general direction of the corner. Sebastian had sat back on his heels and started working on undoing the buckle on his overalls.

"God fucking dammit!" Sebastian swore under his breath when he couldn't seem to get the clothes off fast enough. He pinned Blaine down and attacked his neck and shoulder relentlessly, nipping and sucking wherever he could reach.

"Somebody's impatient." Blaine managed to gasp out, although he was the one who thrust up against Sebastian and grinding their erections together.

"Says the person who's rubbing himself against me." Sebastian retorted before taking a nip at Blaine's shoulder.

"Well I suppose I can always go back to studying and oh God!" Blaine's eyes fluttered shut when Sebastian wrapped his fingers around his cock. Damn that felt so good! It really had been far too long. "You tease!"

"Who's impatient now?" Blaine could almost hear the smirk in that voice but all he could do was to thrust up into the tight ring of Sebastian's fingers. He needed more, especially now that had gotten him started.

"Oh sweet Jesus …" Blaine dug his fingers into Sebastian's arm as he tried to find more friction, just anything to get himself off but Sebastian seemed to have other ideas as he rolled Blaine over and got on top of him. Blaine's eyes widened when he felt Sebastian's hardness pressed against the crack of his ass.

There was the sound of shuffling and crinkling of newspapers around him as he heard Sebastian looking for something. Blaine didn't even have to look around to know that Sebastian was looking for his supplies. It never failed to amaze Blaine how Sebastian was always able to find what he was looking for even amidst a mess like this.

"I hid a condom and a tube of lube under a few cans of paint." Sebastian confessed above Blaine, sounding immensely pleased with himself.

"Horny much? I can't believ— Damn!" Whatever Blaine wanted to say next was cut short when he felt the first finger breaching him. He needed more.

"All in good time." In spite of those words, Sebastian's voice sounded strained.

Above him, Sebastian must have known because soon one finger turned into two, and then three. By the time Sebastian was on three fingers, Blaine couldn't wait any longer.

"I swear to God, Sebastian Smythe. If you don't hurry I'm going to finish this off myself." Blaine managed through gritted teeth. He wasn't going to last long, he was sure. Sebastian didn't need to be told twice, because soon those fingers were withdrawn and Blaine could feel the blunt head of Sebastian's cock at his entrance.

It started out slowly, the stretching burned and stung a bit but that was to be expected. It had been a while after all. Blaine could feel the heat of Sebastian's body flush against his back and his arm wrapped tightly around his waist as Sebastian rocked into him in a slow, steady motion. It was a slow burn, solid, firm, and controlled, with each thrust hitting exactly where Blaine needed it the most. Blaine threw his head back when the thrust hit his prostate, biting back a groan at the pleasant jolt that shot up his spine.

It felt incredible, the feeling of Sebastian so hard and deep inside of him, fucking into him and touching him in all the right places. Wet kisses were planted on his shoulder blades followed by the light sucking and nibbling on his skin, sending tingling sensations throughout Blaine's body. This was exactly the way Blaine liked it. It was a bit different from their usual positions, where they mostly did it face to face. But there was another kind of sexiness in the way they were doing it now, chest against back, grinding hard and hot and almost rough against each other, feeling the delicious friction and heat in the most intimate way.

Blaine let out a whimper when Sebastian tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled just a little too hard as he pushed into Blaine again. But it was a good pain, and Blaine loved it when Sebastian became so engrossed in the act that he sometimes overlooked these things. Blaine's fingers fisted at the newspaper below as he tried to hold off his orgasm, he just wanted to do this forever, to feel Sebastian pumping into him like this, rotating his hips and grinding into him hard and strong, hitting against his prostate every time and inundating him with waves after waves of pleasure.

When Blaine felt Sebastian's lips on the shell of ear, he turned his head and captured Sebastian's lips in a kiss. They continued kissing even as Sebastian thrust into Blaine, and they exchanged heated kisses as they moved together, entangled with each other. Blaine let out a moan at the feeling of Sebastian's fingers around his cock and stroking him in time with the thrusts. Pushing himself back against Sebastian, Blaine tried to meet Sebastian mid-thrust, but it was both overwhelming and confusing at the same time, deciding whether to fuck back onto Sebastian or thrust into that tight ring of fingers.

Sebastian's hand covered Blaine's own as Sebastian sped up his thrusts. Blaine found himself somewhat mesmerized by the way Sebastian's hand slid slightly over his. For Blaine, in moments like this, it felt like they were the only two persons in the whole world, with their panting, moaning, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin reverberating in the room. And when Sebastian hit that spot again, Blaine came hard, his vision blurring out for a moment as his world almost seemed to slow down before he felt himself crashing back into reality, feeling breathless, sated, and content.

Sebastian collapsed on top of him afterwards, and Blaine didn't really mind the weight nor did he mind the feeling of hot breath brushing against his shoulder. This was one of his favorite moments, when they were still connected and tangled in each other, trying to catch their breaths and regain their bearings. Blaine felt sweaty and sticky, but he really wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world; just the feeling of Sebastian pressed up right against it made it all so worth it.

But almost too soon, Sebastian pulled off Blaine and lie down next to him. Blaine turned toward his boyfriend right away and curled up next to Sebastian. They both looked a mess, with different color paint smeared everywhere on their body, intermingled with sweat and cum. It should feel nasty, but Blaine was feeling nothing but contentment.

"Well?" Sebastian looked like he was waiting for some kind of verdict.

"Well what?"

"How was that for stress relief?" Sebastian had a soft smile on his face, it as one of those smiles that he reserved only for Blaine.

Tentatively, Blaine reached out and traced his fingers along Sebastian's eyebrow and made a path down the side of his face. Sebastian turned his head slightly to kiss Blaine's finger tips before grinning back at him.

"It worked like a charm." Blaine grinned back.

(END)


End file.
